New Years Kiss
by Winky Toro
Summary: Draco has been hidding his feelings for too long. What will happen when Harry drags him to a New Years party? Some fluffy Drarry for you all. I really hope you like it and please leave a review.


**_I started writing this at New Year and finished it the other day so here it is and I hope you like it. Please leave a review they make o so happy! :)_**

Draco looked around wondering why new years was always had the worst parties. The people were always so drunk and loud, there is ever any food and he always got hit on by drunk witches. It was half an hour until midnight and he couldn't wait anymore.

Just as he decided to leave this dreadful party a reason for coming walked through the door. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, walked through the door causing everyone to turn and look at him. Harry searched through the faces for a minute then smiled broadly at everyone.

Harry and Draco had long since forgotten their rivalry after the battle at Hogwarts and now they had formed a strong friendship. Harry had been the one to initially reach out with Draco but, when he was sure this wasn't some sort of joke, he was all for it. A little too eager for someone who just wanted to be friends some say, though Draco insisted that he had no feelings for Potter, as he still called him.

"Where's Draco?" Harry called loudly over the music.

"He's over there." Luna pointed straight at Draco though he didn't remember her even looking in his direction. He was about to walk over to them but stop mid-step and turned away.

He made his way towards balcony, where few people dwelled. Draco decided he either needed to leave or get very, _very, _drunk.

Draco let the light breeze blow through his platinum blonde hair as he leaned against the rail looking over the edge to long way down. Why had he come running as soon as Harry said? Why did he jump when he was told to? He was Draco Malfoy after all; he was supposed to give the orders.

When did he fall for Harry freaking Potter? Draco sighed quietly. When did he stop denying his feelings? Why wasn't he with Harry? When did he become such a coward? Why was here, waiting for a man who clearly didn't share his feelings?

As much as he wanted to Draco didn't leave just then. Instead he stayed exactly where he was, thinking over his life for the past year. It really wasn't a productive or smart thing to do, but he was in that sort of mood.  
Luckily a waiter carrying a tray of champagne flutes walked by, Draco flagged him down, grabbed two for himself and let the man on his way. Downing his first glass in one Draco ignored the looks he got from a nearby couple and set to work in his next glass.

_Champagne doesn't have enough alcohol in it._ Draco concluded when, after two glasses, he didn't even feel a buzz. Sighing put his head in his and tried not to think about the beautiful man inside stumbling around… flirting with some witched probably, Draco's stomach constricted violently at the thought itself. _I can't go out there, I can't see him now._ Draco whined, he really couldn't see the man he had fawned over for the last year right now, not when he was so drunk and… improper with the women who so clearly craved his attention.

Draco leaned further over the rail, dangerously far, and watched as muggle upon muggle stumbled around enjoying their new year, when Potter walked towards him.

"Hey"

Draco jumped violently, and from his current position that was very dangerous. Turning to look at the man who had been plaguing his thoughts for months now, Draco couldn't help but return the wide grin he got. _Damn it, you weak weak man._ Draco chastised himself, and dropped his smile.

"Hello." He said curtly

"Having fun?" Potter mumbled resting his elbow on the rail, so close to Draco they almost touched.

"Heaps, I love being pushed by drunk people while I wait for you, Potter." Draco said coldly, refusing to look at Harry directly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." Came his formal reply, which no matter how hard he tried couldn't completely hide the emotion behind it.

"Come on I was half an hour late Ron needed me. Don't be mad at me, I couldn't help it." Harry almost pleaded.

"I'm not mad." Draco lied through his clenched teeth.

"Good," Harry said putting his hand on Draco arm. "It's almost midnight." He stated staring at the sky.

"Yes, it is." Draco said somewhat confused. "You better go back inside then find someone to kiss." He said bitterly, the thought of being left out here while _Potter _kissed some bint made him sick.

"No I'll stay here." Harry said smiling at Draco, making his stomach flip uncomfortably. "So why'd you come?"

"What do you? You told me to." Draco said

"I know but you hate New Year's parties. So why did you came here, just because I invited you?"

"Yeah we're… um friends and you asked a favour." Draco said blushing for a reason even he didn't understand.

"We're friends?" Harry said looking down at his shuffling feet. _Friends? _Harry thought.

"Yeah, well aren't we?" Draco asked

"Yeah… just friends." He said somewhat sadly turning away.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, despite his best efforts, desperately.

"I'll leave to your thoughts then. You can go home I know you don't want to be here." Harry sighed looking over his shoulder at Draco, _he really is gorgeous, _he thought miserably.

Panicking Draco tried to think for a legitimate reason for Harry to stay. He could claim Harry had dragged him down and could at least buy him a drink, or that he was already here and might as well have a drink, or that he actually loved New Years parties with all the drunken witches desperate not to spend the next year single and they should 'check out the talent' together. _Or_, that part of his brain that always told him this, _you could just tell him you want him to stay. _

"Harry!" he called after he weighed through the best options, which only took a few moments.

Harry turned just as he reached the door just as people inside were counting down from ten and looked at Draco, trying so hard to keep the hopeful tone off of his face. "Yeah," He said

Draco walked towards Harry, his step faltering every now and then as he decided and undecided to do this. He stood in front of the raven haired man and tried to speak the words he had practiced so many times on his head, but nothing came out.

"Three, two, one! Happy new year!" Everyone inside yelled and cheered, blowing on the party blowers.

Gathering what little courage he had left he closed the distance between them and kissed Harry, letting go of the pent up longing he had help in for so long.

Harry was shocked to say the least, that Draco was kissing him. Kissing him! Harry kissed back gripping Draco's robes tightly like he would disappear if let go even for a second. His eyes shut, though he didn't remember closing them, and he opened his mouth when he felt Draco licking his bottom lip. Draco's hand moved to Harry's neck he rested it there his fingers coming through the soft, black locks, his other was resting on Harry's lower back bringing their bodies together.

Harry was the first to pull back when lack of oxygen became a problem. Breathing deeply he rested his head on Draco's shoulder, his hand still gripping his robes. When he could breathe normally again he looked up and was met with worried grey eyes.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I mean I meant to but I didn't think…" Draco said in a rush

"You... you didn't like it." Harry said quietly, stepping back and blushing furiously, he kept thinking the same thing over and over again. _Of course he didn't like it. Why would he? _Turning away he tried not to blush as much before he went inside, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Harry leaned into the warm touch before he caught himself and turned around careful to stand a few feet away, though all he wanted was cling to Draco and never let go.

"Harry, that's not what I meant." Draco said trying to get closer to Harry.

"What did you mean then?" Harry said trying to sound indifferent but ended up sounding exhausted and worn out.

"I just didn't want you to be mad at me." He said quietly looking down.

"Why would I… oh!" Harry said finally understanding, "You idiot."

"What?"

"I've been throwing myself at you for months and you think I'd be mad when you kissed me." He laughed slightly making Draco smiled, a real smile reaching his eyes and lighting his face.

"You've been throwing yourself at me?" Draco asked putting one hand on either side of Harry's hips smiling at the shorter man.

"Well throwing might be a strong word. Placing myself in front of you would do just as well." Harry said

Laughing Draco kissed again, just a chaste peck but comforted both of them. "So we aren't 'Just friends' then?" Draco asked

"I don't know are we?" Harry asked nervously, though he didn't know why.

"Of course we aren't just friends. I'm not gonna let anyone else have you. Oh you should probably know I'm a jealous." Draco said

"How are you as a boyfriend?" Harry asked kissing Draco's neck.

"Never been a boyfriend before," he said closing his eyes moving so his neck was more accessible "though I think I could be very good at it."

"Of course you think that." Harry shook his head at the grinning blonde. "It's a new year Malfoy. Try not to ruin it." He joked

Harry kissed Draco again fiercely, taking lead. That lasted about a minute.


End file.
